Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!
Tick Tock Magical Idol Time! is Yui Yumekawa's first song. It first appeared in Episode 141. Performers *Yui Yumekawa - (Episode 141) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Chikutaku magical ru aidoru taimu sutāto! (Magicaru aidoru hia u~ī gō) On'nanoko ga akogare dekita mahō wo Fushigi wa jōshiki chōi sekai tonaetara shōtaimu Henshin shitara junbi batchiri dayo Maru de kibun wa Shinderera Kossori go shōtai Sore ja isogou min'na matteru kitto anrimiteddo Sā mirai eigō toki wo kizamu yo! (Chiku taku majikaru Go!) Chotto jasuto ā mōmento tomaranai yo maiku katate ni Tanshin to danshingu kokoro shingingu Tokimeki shingyurariti Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puriti kyūti Dokidoki machi kirenai nara Chiku taku magical ru aidoru taimu Yume ka utsutsu ka uso ka hontō ka ja yume mo wakaranai Watashi dake jikan fūryū kūkan Kowai raito gate naku matte (Chiku taku sūpā aidoru taimu sutāto!) Chīkū tākū Jasuto ā mōmento zuttozutto himitsu wo mune ni Saikō no kōde wanburesute Mezame no dorīmu enajī Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte hoshī yo Kibō to myūjikku puriti kyūti Dokidoki machi kirenai nara Chiku taku ima toraete Chansu wa isshun dake yo Chiku taku magica ruru Aidoru taimu da・kāpo |-| Kanji= チクタクMagicalるアイドルタイムスタート！ （Magicaるアイドルヒアウィーゴー） 女の子が憧れできた魔法を 不思議は常識超異世界 唱えたらショータイム 変身したら準備ばっちりだよ まるで気分はシンデレラ こっそりご招待 それじゃ急ごう みんな待ってる きっとアンリミテッド さあ未来永劫時を刻むよ！ （チクタクマジカルGo！） ちょっとジャストアーモーメント 止まらないよ マイク片手に 短針とダンシング 心 シンギング ときめきシンギュラリティ 形のないものこそいつだって欲しいよ 希望とミュージック プリティキューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら チクタクMagicalるアイドルタイム 夢か現か嘘か本当か じゃ夢もわからない 私だけ時間 風流空間 怖いライトがてなく待って (チクタクスーパーアイドルタイムスタート！) チークータークー ジャストアーモーメント ずっとずっと 祕密を胸に 最高のコーデ ワンブレスて 目覚めのドリーム エナジー 形のないものこそいつだって欲しいよ 希望とミュージック プリティキューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら チクタク今捕らえて チャンスは一瞬だけよ チクタクマMagicaるる アイドルタイムダ・カーポ |-| English= Tick Tock Magical Idol Time starts! (Magical idol, shall we go) The magic that girls had been longing for Is a unimaginable miracle world where it is showtime when you sing After changing, I'm perfectly ready This feels like Cinderella going for a showtime Hurry up as everybody are surely waiting without any limit Let's make this moment to be forever! (Tick Tock magical go!) "Just wait a moment?" Can't stop with my mic on my hand The hour hand is dancing, my heart is singing With the throbbing of singularity As it doesn't have shape, I always wanted it Hope and music are pretty and cutey Therefore I'm excited and couldn't wait Tick Tock Super Idol Time I don't know whether this is a dream, reality, a lie, or real I only have time when wandering in this place Waiting for the scary light to appear (Tick Tock Magical Idol Time starts!) Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock "Just wait a moment?" Forever keep the secret inside my heart The best coord with one bless As it doesn't have shape, I always wanted it Hope and music are pretty and cutey Therefore I'm excited and couldn't wait Tick Tock Catch the chance now As it only lasts for a moment Tick Tock Magical Idol Time! Again! Full Version Romaji= TBA |-| Kanji= TBA |-| English= TBA Audio Gallery See Tick Tock Magical Time! - Photo Gallery and Tick Tock Magical Time! - Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Songs sung by Yui